


His Best Friend

by CharlieBravoWhiskey



Series: Prompted from Tumblr [4]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieBravoWhiskey/pseuds/CharlieBravoWhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was bloody unfair.  His bright and beautiful granddaughter had all these amazing adventures - in space, do doubt! - but for her own safety, Donna could never, ever remember those times again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Well, look at that...a little drabble into the Doctor Who fandom.
> 
> This is just a little something that kicked around in my head after watching Tennant’s last episode as the Doctor over the weekend.
> 
> Nothing beta’ed. Nothing is mine.

**_Storge:_** _an affectionate love that slowly develops from friendship, based on similarity.  Also called familial love; the love between between friends.  Storge may be used as a general term to describe the love between exceptional friends, and the desire for them to care compassionately for one another._  
  
***  
  
The Doctor called Donna his best friend.  Wilfred heard him at the time (being tied up, thank you very much), but had not thought about it until after the Doctor had come to see him for the third and final time.  His heart twisted inside seeing the expression on the Doctor’s face.  Wilfred couldn’t bear to say the words to him; the Doctor just looked so sad and so lost.  
  
Wilfred could not stop the tears from coming the day Donna had married.  Everyone thought it was for Donna and her new husband Shaun and while this was mainly true, Wilfred cried also for the Doctor passing.    
  
Wifred knew that he would not see the Doctor anymore.  
  
Instead, he kept an eye on his Donna.  He did not want a repeat of what happened Donna caught sight of something... _familiar_.  Something _alien._  Sometimes, Donna would catch him muttering darkly to himself.  
  
“Oi, what’s this?  What’s going on?”  Donna said sharply finding her beloved grandfather with an angry expression on his face.  
  
“What?  Oh, nothing Donna.  Nothing at all,” Wilfred said trying to act distracted and pushing the anger deep down.  Donna just gave him a look.  “Minnie’s after me again, is all,” he finally said trying to throw her off.  
  
“Ah, Minnie.  Perhaps, Gramps you should think about it,” Donna said trying not to grin.  
  
“Cheeky girl,” he replied and kissed her cheek.    
  
“Oh, you know me,” Donna winked back.    
  
It was bloody _unfair._ His bright and beautiful granddaughter had all these amazing adventures - in space, do doubt! - but for her own safety, Donna could never, ever remember those times again.  Sometimes, he’d catch Sylvia staring at Donna as well.  She’d look up, smile sadly and look the other way.  Despite all of Sylvia’s sharpness, she truly did care about her daughter.    
  
Wilfred sighed.  He had nothing to remember the Doctor by except for his fuzzy memories.  No token, no memento.  He certainly could not ask Donna about her adventures with the Doctor.  The only thing he could do was to continue to watch the night sky, even if he knew it was futile.    
  
Wilfred did this for Donna who could not dare to remember.  He did this for Donna who Wilfred knew would never come back to them.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are nice but not absolutely necessary for my mental well being.


End file.
